1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle having a body frame and a storage box attached to the body frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Some motorcycles have a storage box to hold a helmet, small articles or the like. In JP-B-3585920, for example, a motorcycle has a main frame, and a pair of left and right rear frames having front ends connected to the rear end of the main frame and extending rearward and upward. A storage box is disposed between the front portions of the left and right rear frames; and a bottom wall and a vertical central portion of a rear wall of the storage box are secured to the rear frames with bolts.
Such a conventional structure, having a rear end of a main frame connected to front ends of rear frames that extend upward and rearward, has less rigidity against a vertical load applied to rear portions of the rear frames, and raises a concern about insufficient rigidity for supporting the storage box.